


Let Me Liberate You

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just that sometimes, when Chanyeol hefts him up as easily as though Kyungsoo were a soft toy, Kyungsoo wishes that that steady hold around his waist was a little tighter, wishes Chanyeol would edge just the wrong side of safe, squeeze Kyungsoo until he bruised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Liberate You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 28/06/2013

“How many times have we been over this?” Kyungsoo grumbles. He’s spread out over the bed, thighs parted and skin flushed, and the set of Chanyeol’s eyebrows is verging on anxious as he sheds the last of his clothing and crawls up over Kyungsoo’s body. “You’re not going to break me, Chanyeol.”

To the untrained eye Chanyeol is bold and brash, pushing and pulling at the other members like an overgrown puppy still growing into his legs. When it comes to Kyungsoo, though, something seems to temper him, reigns his enthusiasm in, so that when Chanyeol sneaks up behind Kyungsoo, when he raises him up into the air, his grip is careful and his fingers lock securely across Kyungsoo’s belly until his feet touch back down to the ground. 

That’s not to say Kyungsoo doesn’t love the way Chanyeol looks at him like he’s something precious, that he doesn’t enjoy it when they’re alone, like this, and Chanyeol spreads him out like he’s a puppeteer and Kyungsoo his loose-limbed marionette. It’s just that sometimes, when Chanyeol hefts him up as easily as though Kyungsoo were a soft toy, Kyungsoo wishes that that steady hold around his waist was a little tighter, wishes Chanyeol would edge just the wrong side of safe, squeeze Kyungsoo until he bruised. 

The laugh that rumbles up out of Chanyeol’s throat is a little sheepish and he soothes his palms over Kyungsoo’s legs, draws soft little circles over his knobbly knees. “I know, but you’re just so tiny,” he says, teasing over the curve of Kyungsoo’s pelvis now, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Baekhyun’s tiny,” Kyungsoo points out. He squirms a little under Chanyeol’s touch, swallowing around a sigh when Chanyeol purposely avoids his cock, instead spreading his palms over Kyungsoo’s belly.

“He is,” Chanyeol hums in agreement, “but Baekhyun’s also a dickhead, so he deserves to be manhandled. Besides, I don’t do this with Baekhyun,” he dips his head and runs his lips over the side of Kyungsoo’s knee, peppering kisses along the seam of his thigh until his nose knocks against the pink head of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“You could manhandle me,” Kyungsoo says, voice trailing off into a little gasp when Chanyeol closes his mouth around the very tip of his cock. He pulls back immediately, the quirk of his lips so smug as he peers up at Kyungsoo. “Rough me up a bit.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, but his eyes are dark as he studies Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo squirms under the scrutiny, the intensity of Chanyeol’s gaze springing goose bumps over the back of his neck. Then Chanyeol is gripping him roughly by the hips and Kyungsoo yelps as he’s flipped over. His face is pressed into the pillows but Kyungsoo isn’t given time to readjust himself before Chanyeol is shifting down his body, nosing at the soft curve of Kyungsoo’s ass cheek. Kyungsoo’s legs go limp when they’re spread apart and his whole body shudders at the first touch of Chanyeol’s tongue, just barely skating over his entrance. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo’s voice is muffled by the pillows, but Chanyeol seems to get the message and he presses closer, hands coming up to spread Kyungsoo’s cheeks apart. The wet tip of his tongue slides in so easily and Kyungsoo is already this close to sobbing with pleasure as the tips of Chanyeol’s fingers dig dull little bruises into his flesh. He gasps as Chanyeol wiggles his tongue, torturously slow as he works his way inside until his nose is pressed snugly against Kyungsoo’s crack and Kyungsoo has the pillowcase between his teeth. 

Chanyeol pulls away to catch his breath and he just laughs at the way Kyungsoo wriggles his hips helplessly. “You like that, huh?” he breathes and his voice is pitched so deep Kyungsoo’s blood feels molten under his skin. He doesn’t tease for long, though, settling himself back between Kyungsoo’s legs and sliding a finger in alongside his tongue. Kyungsoo’s so slick, skin so sticky with spit, that it slides in easily, Kyungsoo’s body clenching around the digit like it’s trying to draw Chanyeol in.

“I want-“ Kyungsoo gasps. There’s a little wet patch on the pillow where he’d bitten down and Kyungsoo pushes it away, barely hears the soft thump as it falls off the bed when Chanyeol adds another finger. He scissors them, tongue velvet soft and filthy, and Kyungsoo howls, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He’s a mess, now, lifting his hips up off the bed and babbling Chanyeol’s name as he presses back desperately onto his face.

“Please, Chanyeol- please,” Kyungsoo bites down on his own forearm when Chanyeol’s fingers press up against his prostate. But then he’s pulling away and Kyungsoo feels almost delirious, head swimming as Chanyeol flips him back over onto his back. 

“God, look at you.” Chanyeol sounds almost awestruck as he takes in the blotches of pink high on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He brushes away the frustrated tears clinging to Kyungsoo’s eyelashes and then he’s leaning over, rummaging around on the bedside table for a bottle of lube. Kyungsoo hears the click of the cap and he chokes on a gasp when Chanyeol grabs him by the thighs and tugs him further down the bed, pushing his legs apart. His entrance is still shiny with saliva but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol squirting a generous amount of gel into the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, massaging away the coolness with the pads of his fingers. 

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Kyungsoo growls, no more threatening than a kitten as he lies there, gasping and trembling under Chanyeol’s touch. Chanyeol says nothing, just pushes Kyungsoo’s thighs further apart and slides two fingers in, all the way to the knuckle. Kyungsoo is so tight around him, so warm, and he can already feel that telltale tug in the pit of his stomach as Chanyeol works him open. 

Chanyeol dips his head down and swipes his tongue over the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. “You’re so fucking hot like this, Kyungsoo. Fuck, you have no idea,” he says as he slips a third finger in. Kyungsoo curls his toes into the duvet and he’s so preoccupied with trying not to come early that he isn’t prepared for the way Chanyeol draws back suddenly.

He isn’t given any time to linger over the loss, though, not when the blunt head of Chanyeol’s cock is pressing between his cheeks. He slides all the way in in one smooth thrust, so slick and so deep that it knocks the breath right out of Kyungsoo’s lungs. “You okay?” Chanyeol asks, rocking his hips back before Kyungsoo even has a chance to consider a response and slamming back in. 

If Kyungsoo were capable of coherent thought he’d note the way Chanyeol fucks him like they’re dying, pushing into Kyungsoo’s body as though the way he clamps tight around his cock will be the last sensation he ever feels. As it is, Kyungsoo can’t think about anything but the way Chanyeol’s gasping his name, voice hoarse and eyes clouded over with pleasure. 

They continue to rock desperately against each other, Chanyeol grabbing at Kyungsoo’s legs and securing them around his hips and Kyungsoo could cry at the way his biceps flex. The force of his thrusts shunts them both up the bed and this, _this_ is what Kyungsoo had wanted, to be pushed and pulled at, bent over and twisted into shape until all he can feel is the hot, hard length of Chanyeol’s cock as it carves him open.

Pleasure begins to pool in Kyungsoo’s belly, curling hot and familiar uncontrollable, and he’s almost on autopilot as he reaches between their bodies, takes his swollen cock in his hand. He’s barely able to shore up his grip before Chanyeol is slapping his hand away. “No,” he grunts, taking both of Kyungsoo’s hands and pinning them up above his head. His hands are big enough that it only takes one to restrain Kyungsoo and his grip is almost crushing around his delicate wrists. “I want to get you off,” Chanyeol gasps, planting his free hand on the mattress near Kyungsoo’s head, “I want to be the only thing that gets you off.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he cries out when Chanyeol angles his hips, balls slapping against his ass as Chanyeol continues to fuck the voice right out of him. He tightens almost impossibly and Chanyeol stutters a little, bringing his head down to nose at Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Are you close? Huh, Kyungsoo?” he tugs at Kyungsoo’s lower lip with his teeth and Kyungsoo opens his eyes, lashes sticky and pupils blown. “Is this rough enough for you?”

Kyungsoo nods frantically, fingers flexing in Chanyeol’s grip as he searches for some kind of purchase, something to ground himself from the almost unbearable pleasure racing up his spine as Chanyeol slams into him. He hooks his ankles together, pushing the heels of his feet against the small of Chanyeol’s back. “I want-“ Kyungsoo starts, trailing off into a little wail when Chanyeol’s bites at the sweaty stretch of skin just under his ear. “Come inside me, I want you to- Chanyeol, please.”

It’s obvious that Chanyeol is teetering on the edge, too; his mouth falls open and his grip tightens around Kyungsoo’s wrists until Kyungsoo feels like his bones are grinding into dust. His rhythm starts to falter and Kyungsoo pushes down desperately until Chanyeol comes inside him with a loud grunt, hot and wet and sticky against Kyungsoo’s insides. Kyungsoo’s so tightly wound that that’s enough to push him over the edge, too, and his back bows up off the bed as he comes over his own stomach with a wail. 

Chanyeol doesn't linger inside him and the pull of him leaving always has Kyungsoo shuddering. He lies there, prone and exhausted, arms seemingly frozen in place above his head as Chanyeol releases him and climbs from the bed, disappearing from view. Kyungsoo is still trying to catch his breath when he feels the mattress dip under Chanyeol’s weight as he rejoins him.

“You okay?” he asks, carefully pushing Kyungsoo’s pliant thighs apart and cleaning the come from his skin with a warm washcloth. Kyungsoo just nods, still a little delirious. He watches with heavy eyelids as Chanyeol brings the washcloth up to his stomach, cleaning up the come that’s already starting to cool there, and then dips his head to press a kiss to the soft swell of his belly. 

When he’s done Chanyeol tosses the towel aside and flops down onto the mattress with an audible flump. Kyungsoo smiles tiredly at him as Chanyeol links long, clumsy limbs over his, nosing at his neck like a pleased puppy. Kyungsoo finally lowers his arms, wincing a little at the sharp jolts of pain that course up to his elbows, and he loops them over Chanyeol’s waist as he curls into his chest. 

“See?” Kyungsoo starts quietly when he finally feels like he can breathe again. Chanyeol’s just starting to doze off and he blinks down at Kyungsoo in confusion. “I’m still in one piece.”

Chanyeol’s laugh rumbles right through Kyungsoo’s ribcage. He presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead and pulls Kyungsoo in closer, curling around his body as though Kyungsoo’s his favourite teddy bear. Kyungsoo just grins and allows it, appreciates that, even if Chanyeol can push him about, sometimes, can leave tiny, purpling bruises on the rise of his hips, he’ll still always just be Chanyeol, this earnest, overeager idiot, whose mouth tastes like the crisp tang of laughter and who looks at Kyungsoo like he’s a star, clasped bright and shining between the palms of his hands that he never, ever wants to fizzle out.

As Kyungsoo drifts into sleep, Chanyeol’s nose pressed into his hair and the sound of his snores reverberating against Kyungsoo’s skull, he finds that that’s more than okay with him.


End file.
